Lord Perseus: god of Heroes
by AsomeM
Summary: Percy learns that Annabeth doesn't love him and, heartbroken, he becomes the 13th Olympian and the god of Heroes. He soon develops confusing feelings for Artemis and just as they have a breakthrough, a titan escapes. This is my first fic, so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Lord Perseus: The god of Heroes**

A/N: This is my first flip, so be nice. I got the idea for this from SeaweedBrainLuva3 and her story "Lord Perseus and the Forbidden Love." It is a DAMN good story and you must read it, but first it is mandatory that you read mine. I am doing this with her permission. I did "borrow" some of her ideas (don't look at me like that) but a lot of this is all original. Please don't flame. I like CC (constructive critism), but if you do flame, keep it clean. No one likes cussing. This takes place near the end of "The Last Olympian". It's sort of an alternate ending. (Oh yeah, I don't own the characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians. If I did, I would be a freaking millionaire and would then rub my money in your face.)

**Chapter 1:**

Percy's POV

Percy was shocked. Zeus had just offered to turn him into a god! He glanced over at Annabeth, who was gesturing for him to come over. He walked towards her slowly, thinking that she would be as frightened he would accept the offer as he was when Artemis offered for her to give up boys and join her as a Hunter. He contemplated how she would ask him to say no as he walked towards her.

"I think you should take it," she squealed excitedly when he reached her. "I could build your palace and you compliment me on my designs when I rebuild Olympus, and we could hang out while I redesign everything," she finished jumping up and down.

Percy tried to keep his emotions in check. "W-what about you and me?" he stammered out.

"Don't be silly. We can't date since I'm working on Olympus, and I won't give up this chance for something like a relationship. If you become a god, I can hang out with you. Besides, you're like a brother to me; kind of like Luke was," she replied with a warm smile gracing her features, unknowingly stabbing him in the heart with every word.

He was beyond shocked now. How could she compare him to Luke? Why did she call him and her dating silly? How could she stand there and smile while she ripped out his heart? "Can you please leave? I need to think about it," he said solemnly, trying to hold in all the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"Sure! I'll head back to camp with the others so I can get my stuff to have while I redesign Olympus!" she happily replied and walked away, waving back at him.

He couldn't hold the tears in any longer and began to cry. He turned away from the arch she had just left through and turned to face the gods. Every single one was shocked to see the tears run down his face.

"Fine! I'll become a god! Are you happy now?" he said to their surprised faces.

Flustered, Zeus shouted at the crying boy. "What's the matter with you? We're making you a god! In fact you'll be the thirteenth Olympian, seeing as everyone thought we need some young blood on this council!" he glared at the gods to the left of him as he said this. "Why are you crying, you ungrateful little-", Zeus began but Percy decided to jump in.

"None of your damn business that's why!" Percy yelled at Zeus and the rest of the council started to fear for Percy's safety.

Zeus' eyes grew black with anger as he shouted, "I could fry you with a thought, you little insect!" Poseidon got up to protect his son but Percy stopped him in his tracks.

"Go ahead!" Percy shouted right back. "You'd be doing me a favor! You always say how you want to kill me!" Percy's voice began to crack as he whispered loud enough for the gods to hear, "I don't even care if I live anymore. Everything I've ever fought for was just taken from me, so do what you want. I just don't care."

Percy just stared at the ground, tears leaking out of his eyes. Zeus was shocked. No mortal or god had talked to him that way, except for Poseidon. He was sure it had to do with the girl that had left earlier. He turned to look at Athena who looked like she was thinking the same thing.

Zeus turned to the boy and said softly, "I am… sorry." The other Olympians looked at him with surprise as he continued. "I shall make you a god," Zeus said as her started to chant. "You will be the god of Heroes, Quests, Swordsmanship, and Tidal Waves. Your titles will be King of Heroes and Tidal Lord. Your sacred animal with be the black Pegasus you call Blackjack and your symbol of power shall be the sword you call Riptide. Your domain will be Camp Half-Blood and you will replace Dionysus as the camp counselor."

Percy barely saw the throne that had risen up in between Artemis and Apollo. He barely felt the new strength as he grew to 15 feet tall and sat on the throne that had a picture of Riptide, Blackjack, and all his adventures on it. All he could do was cry. He was knocked out of his anguish a little when Artemis laid a comforting hand on his arm. He was so surprised that he stopped his crying and looked at her. He tilted his head with a puzzled look on his face. She quickly took her hand away and looked away, quite embarrassed.

A/N: It's a little short but as time goes on they will get much bigger. Please hit the pretty blue words at the bottom of the page! You know you want to! Once again only CC please (If you don't know what that stands for it's at the top of the page. Ha! You have to scroll all the way back up). If you like it, tell me. If not, I could use some suggestions on how to make it better. I know Zeus was a little OC, but if you were used to everything groveling before you and someone didn't you would be shocked to. Once again, I did get SeaweedBrainLuva3's permission to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lord Perseus: The god of Heroes**

**AN/: Real... life... sucks. A lot. Now to you this chapter has been made and posted the day after I posted my first one and you are now worshiping me as a god and are going to expect this to be a regular occurrence. WELL THAT'S TOO DAMN BAD! I wrote the first chapter and half of this before I even had a profile. School starts tomorrow (for me) and I'm told that being a sophomore where I go is hell. Several times was I told this. Several. You can see how much I'm looking forward to this but it will interfere with updates. I'm going to try to do once a week, but no promises. Please review! I'm not begging, but if you do, you may get several baked goods. They may be shaped like a circle and they may or may not have something to do with a certain monster on Sesame Street. If you can't figure out what it is then may God have mercy on your soul.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Artemis' POV**

'Why did I do that?' I thought, mentally questioning my actions as I took my hand from Percy's arm and turned away.

'_I am the goddess of maidens! I can't comfort some pigheaded boy. Then again, Percy never was pigheaded… NO! But he looked so cute when he tilted his head… What was that?_' I continued to debate with my own feelings as the council wore on.

"Everyone in favor say aye," my father, Zeus, breaking me out of my confusing thoughts and back to reality. I wasn't sure what was happening, so I looked to my brother for guidance. He said aye and then looked at me and, seeing my confusion, gestured for me to say aye as well, guessing correctly that I hadn't been paying attention.

"Aye," I announced, showing my approval for whatever issue we were voting on. The other members of the council agreed with my proclamation, all except for Percy. He was looking at me with that confused expression of his.

Ignoring the feelings it elicited from me, I whispered to him, "You should go with what you think is the right thing," thinking he wasn't sure what to say. He nodded and said his approval, making the decision unanimous.

My father nodded to himself and turned to Percy. "It is decided," he said to the rest of the council. "Perseus-," he began, but Percy quickly interrupted.

"It's just Percy," he sheepishly inserted. I was impressed that his new found power hadn't gone to his head, but it was only a matter of time.

"Percy," my father began again, glowering at the new god, "will stay at Artemis' palace while the daughter of Athena builds him one. Council dismissed!" He and the others popped away leaving Percy and me.

I jumped up at shouted at Percy, "What did he just say?"

He looked at me, puzzled, and nervously said, "That I will stay with you until my palace is built. Weren't you paying attention?"

"I do have my own business to take care of!" I cried, indignantly, trying to hide my embarrassing thoughts. "Now explain why you are not staying with any of the other gods," I continued, my mood now matching my usually calm expression.

He was still nervous, but Percy did his best to answer my question. "I can't stay with Zeus because he would just blast me to Tartarus before we reached his house. I can't stay with my dad, Poseidon, because Zeus says he'll just have me vote with him on every issue and I don't want to create strife. Aphrodite immediately offered, but she had been staring at me and told several times how good I looked, so I figured she would try to get me to sleep with her, but I don't want to. I can't stay with…," I didn't hear him for the next few seconds since I was thinking about how different he was from other guys. Most other guys would do anything for the chance to jump into bed with the goddess of love, yet Percy turned her down.

I refocused on what he was saying and this time I saw pain in his eyes as he said, "I can't stay with Athena because she reminds me of… never mind. I can't stay with…," he continued quickly changing the subject. I held up my hand while he was in mid sentence.

"I get it. Now let's go to my palace," I replied to his questioning look and popped to my front door. I stood there for a while, waiting for him, before I popped back, annoyed. He tensed up, surprised by my arrival, but quickly relaxed.

"Why didn't you follow me?" I ask, deceptively calm.

"Because I don't know how to do what you just did," he replied, equally calm. I sighed with frustration and quickly explained it to him. We arrived equally quickly at my front door. Was about to open it, when he quickly grabbed the knob, opened the door and held it open for me. I stood and turned to look at him, surprised, as no one had ever held a door open for me. I walked inside and he shut the door and followed me. I led him on a short tour of my dwelling until we reached the living quarters.

"This is one of the guest bedrooms, but you can't stay in this one, as it is for my most special guests. You have to stay in one down the hall," I said, readying myself to fight him on the issue since my own brother always complained about it when he stayed over.

Percy merely shrugged and replied, "Okay," and began to walk down the hall to one of the other guest bedrooms.

I was surprised that he didn't argue about it, but I surprised myself more when a, "Wait," escaped from my mouth. "You can stay in this room," I continued as even more rebellious sounds escaped. He turned to look at me, the confused look on his face and the tilt of his head causing even me to have to fight more even more feelings from showing.

"Thank you. I am honored that you would consider me a special guest," Percy said sincerely, looking into my eyes. "Now, I am going to bed," he said, walking to the room. He opened the door and began to walking in, but turned to face me.

"I just want to say thank you for allowing me to stay here and good night," he said turning back around.

I merely replied, "Good night," as Percy shut the door.

**Percy's POV**

I tried to hold in my returning feelings of anguish, since I didn't want to bother her with it, but that night, when I thought she was asleep, I couldn't hold back the tears. I sat on the side of my bed and cried silently, but for a few silent, pained screams. Suddenly, my door opened, but I barely noticed it. I suddenly felt a someone sit down next to me. I turned to look at who had come to my side and saw it was Artemis. She had a concerned expression on her face and and she was looking at me with worry. I didn't think, I just reacted and encircled her in an embrace I desperately needed. It seemed as if she would pull away, yet something held her in place besides my arms. She very slowly and cautiously hugged me back. She seemed to know that I just needed someone's shoulder to cry on.

She slowly relaxed into it and said, "It's alright. I'm here," in a voice that I could have listened to forever. Now I know what you're thinking. "Are you five years old?" I'm not, it's just that after all Annabeth and I had been through, I thought she felt the same about me as I did about her. To hear her say that even if she did, she couldn't because of her new job, broke something in me. I still wanted her as a friend, but I don't think I'll ever get over it.

Artemis and I feel asleep in the same bed that night (don't be nasty, nothing happened) and when I woke up I was surprised that I felt sad she was gone. I left the room and followed the smell of bacon and eggs to the kitchen. Artemis and Thalia were sitting at the table, deep in discussion, while the rest of hunters made breakfast.

When Thalia noticed me, she stood up slowly and tentatively asked, "Percy? What are you doing here?" As she spoke the rest of the hunters realized a man was among them and quickly drew their bows, fitting an arrow to each. They pointed them at me menacingly.

When Artemis jumped up and stood in front of me, telling them that I was a god and was a guest here until my palace was built, I realized that I was probably the first man to ever see the inside of Artemis' dwelling, besides Apollo.

They all looked at me in shock and, because I was still male, suspicion. Thalia came over and hugged me, saying, "Way to go Percy! You definitely earned it. What does Annabeth think of it?" Thalia had no idea the impact those words had on me.

**Artemis' POV**

I saw the damage my lieutenant's statement had done. The pain filled Percy's gorgeous, see green eyes. _Wait, _I thought, _Did I just think gorgeous! How can I, the goddess of maidens, do that? How is that even possible? _

I quickly shook my head and cleared my mind of the treacherous thought and walked over to where the new god was standing. I put my hand comfortingly on his shoulder and guided him back to his room. My hunters looked at me with disbelief. The fact that I even touched him shocked them all. I opened his door and we went in. I quickly shut it behind us because Percy was beginning to break down. The pain was still fresh and raw for him. I comforted him as before, which was strange for me. This should be a dream come true for me. A maiden breaking a man's heart for her career, like what so many other men had done to women, yet I felt differently because it was Percy.

He had stopped his cries and was merely enjoying the comfort of my embrace, and for some strange reason, i didn't stop. He finally moved away from me and said in a nervous voice, "Thank you for being there for me now and last night. I need that."

I smiled at himand answered, "You're welcome. I was glad to do it." _What is wrong with me?_

**Percy's POV**

The rest of the week was awkward for me and Artemis. She avoided me and I avoided her because I didn't want her to kill me. I was trained by the other gods on how to use my new abilities. I have much more control over water, I could beat anyone in a sword fight, change in to absolutely anything I want, and I was to become the new camp counselor for Camp Half-Blood. This may seem like a dingy list, but I do have to keep some of my powers to myself or else they won't be a surprise. I will tell you this though, I had more power than any god but Zeus. For some reason, I could beat my own father whenever we fought using water and I practically mopped the floor with anyone else I faced . The Big Three treated me strangely after that, whispering to themselves every chance they got while occasionally looking at me.

I wasn't to focused on it though, with the very new pain over Annabeth and added to that was something very unexpected. I felt something for Artemis, and it was stronger then what I had ever felt for Annabeth. It was very confusing, so when a week was up and my palace was done, I was glad to have a place to get away from everyone and think.

As I walked out of Artemis' palace, I waved good bye and said, "Thank you for letting me stay here, and thank you again for being there for me." She merely smiled, waved, and mouthed, 'You're Welcome', before I left.

I walked next door, which was quite a ways a way considering the size of these grand buildings. When I made it to the front door of mine, my breath was taken away. It had sea green walls and pillars with what looked like barnacles and shells carved into them and what appeared to be..._ No way!, _I thought as I ran up to the house to get a closer look.

A river of actual sea water was running through the walls. It would go straight one way then it would suddenly twist and turn like a snake. I stood there, watching it for five minutes and it never repeated the same pattern twice. I decided to see the inside of this house of mine and walked to the front door. It was the color of sea foam and had door knobs shaped like a Pegasus that were colored black.

On the door was a note from Annabeth. It read, "**Dear Percy, My mom told me what happened after I left the throne room and I want to say sorry for whatever I did, as I'm sure it had something to do with me. On the inside is a gift to help you feel better. Enjoy your new home! Your friend, Annabeth."**

I was very hurt that she didn't even know what she had done to make me upset, but I managed to block out the anguish that was building in my chest and go inside. I opened the door and stepped in, but I forgot to close it because I was so shocked.

On every single wall, table, counter, and just about everywhere else, was a picture of the people at camp. There was one of the awesome food fight that happened last summer, there was one of the whole camp together, there was one of each of the cabins with everyone that lived in it standing outside. I could go on for ever, but one thing I really noticed was how much of the ones she had put up of her and me together. It did make the already growing sadness grow even larger since I realized just how long I had thought Annabeth loved me. Then I saw something that made my blood run cold.

There was an entire wall dedicated to Luke.

Pictures of him with friends, pictures of Annabeth, me, and him together, and the thing that was the final straw, pictures of Annabeth and him together. Now I'm normally and easy going, fun loving, forgiving guy, but seeing those pictures, finding out Annabeth didn't even know what she had done, holding in all of my anguish for a full week, and my confusing feelings about Artemis; I snapped.

**AN/: I'm going to be evil now and cut off this chapter. Tomorrow is the first day of school, I'm tired, and I need to go to sleep. Please don't be hating on poor me! You should blame the in-tra-net since I've had to redo a good portion of this because it screwed me over about saving this thing. Everyone does need to give a round of applause to Olympian Hero since he had some awesome ideas and has helped me round this out quite a bit. I now have a direction! YEA! Please REVIEW! I need feed back for this. I want to at least sound competent.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Lord Perseus: The god of Heroes**

**A/N: I hope you people are happy. I've updated before the end of the week, Merry Christmas. Now I just want to thank all of you for adding this to your story alerts and favorites, along with me sometimes. I'm planning to give this thing at least two sequels, so I hope you'll stay with me till then. I'm quite thankful to all of you for reviewing my story and will give you cookies if you do so again. I've decided to dedicate the a chapter to the person who is the 50th reviewer. Just so you know. Now, the end of a cliffhanger and the start of a chappie. **

**Chapter 3:**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was walking down the paved streets of Olympus to meet up with Percy about his new home, confident in the fact that my design and the photos I had put up would be just the thing to pull him out of his misery. When I reached his front door, I realized it was still open.

_Maybe he was too busy drooling over all the pictures,_ I thought to myself. Just as I was about to enter, I heard a loud crash that made me stop. I listened very closely to the sounds of furniture be crushed, dishes being broken, and what I can only describe as a loud roar.

_There's some one in Percy's house! _I carefully went in the doorway and followed the sounds to the living room. As I turned the corner, I saw some thing so shocking, that I froze in my tracks and stopped breathing.

In the middle of the room, shattering picture frames, crushing furniture, and roaring was... a giant lion! It was twice the size of the Nemean lion we had fought in the museum! It had a pelt that looked as if it had been made of pure gold and a mane of luxurious red hair. It's claws and teeth looked as if they were made of pure, polished silver, yet they slashed through the marble that made up the walls as if it was butter. I quickly backed away, realizing quickly how stupid it would be to attack alone, and ran down the street to find one of the gods to help me.

I saw that Artemis' house was the closest and ran straight for the large double door in the front. Before I could knock though, the left side opened and Artemis glowered at me, quite coldly.

"What do _you _want, daughter of Athena?" she asked in a harsh voice.

While I was surprised by her withering glare and the edge to her voice when she spoke, I had much more important matters on my mind.

"You have to come quick! A monster lion is destroying Percy's palace!" I quickly yelled at her to get her to focus. The goddess surprised me again as her hard features became soft and her eyes became filled with worry.

**Artemis' POV**

I hurriedly ran back into my place of rest, worried about Percy. I shouldn't be, I know, yet something within me drove me to care for him. _I'll get you, Aphrodite! _I promised to myself as I grabbed my bow, quiver, and my hunting horn.

As I ran back outside and headed straight for Percy's place, I saw Annabeth was already on her way there. When we got to the door we stopped and listened. While we waited for a noise to signify some body was in the house, Annabeth looked pointedly at my hunting horn.

"I blow it whenever I need help. I figured it could come in handy," I replied to her glance. She merely nodded her head and was about to say something when all of a sudden, a big chunk of wall came flying from the left side. We looked at each other and then we quickly ran to the origin of the flying marble.

I saw the giant beast and looked at it in shock. It was tearing down the walls! It seemed as if it didn't want anything to be left of the building!

"We may need some back up," I said while slowly reaching for my horn, all the while staring at the lion. I suddenly noticed it's eyes. They were sea green and seemed to hold a familiar type of pain that I'd seen in a previous set of eyes the same color just last week. I pulled my hand away from the object that would sound for reinforcements as I wandered if it was possible. He did just learn how, but-

"Hey!" yelled the annoying girl next to me, seeing my hesitation. "Blow the horn already!" Now I may have been the goddess of maidens, but this one was starting to get on my nerves. Although, I already disliked her for what she did to Percy and wasn't even aware she did it.

_Why? Why am I letting Percy affect me this much? Maybe it's because after he saved me from holding up the sky and held it himself, I felt a connection to him... NO! I am not having these thoughts! I am not! _As I once again fought with myself, I failed to notice Annabeth, oblivious to what I was thinking reach for the horn. She grabbed it and just as she was about to blow into it to summon help, I saw her.

"Wait! Somethings not right here! A monster can't have gotten in to Olympus without my father knowing! And have you seen it's eyes!" I yelled, attempting to stop her by grabbing the horn away.

"It's destroying one of the buildings I designed!" she yelled back at my, ducking and just making me miss my horn by just a fraction of an inch.

"If you're to scared to fight, I'll get someone that will!" the girl shouted. So saying, she brought the hunting horn to her lips and blew.

The sound echoed through out all Olympus, and the second the other gods and my hunters heard the resounding note, they made there way to Percy's house and the location of the beast. Many minor gods appeared, along with Apollo, Athena, and Ares. My hunters soon came running through the front yard and around to the side.

As soon as they all spotted the creature, everyone began to attack. Ares materialized a whip with barbed spikes attached to the end, and as he whipped, they began to tear the skin and muscle of the giant lion. Athena brought out her mighty spear with a wickedly sharp tip that glinted as the sunlight cast over it. She began to stab it repeatedly in the ribs. Apollo brought out his strong bow with his fiery arrows that shone as if they were miniature suns. He shot one right at the lion and the arrow struck, it's hair caught on fire. The minor gods zapped the animal with electricity, fire, and ice, adding to the creatures misery. My hunters, meanwhile, shot it full of arrows.

Amazingly, the strange monster's coat began to shine an even brighter shade of gold, while it showed no signs of stopping, let alone turning to dust. It seemed as if nothing would stop it from demolishing the structure it continued to rain heavy blows on the walls and furniture.

It took ten minutes for the incredible display of the monster's determination, strength, and resistance to the pain caused by the attacks to end. The entire time the creature's pelt was becoming more and more golden while I was yelling at them all to stop, but they merely ignored me except for when I jumped in front of my brothers primed bow and shouted at him. He stopped, but only out of surprise. Before I could do anything else though, the huge lion relented in his attack of the dwelling, as it was nothing but dust.

The creature went practically dragged it self to the middle of the foundation, as that was all that was left, and began to change. Everyone else stopped their attack as they saw what it changed into.

It had become... "Percy!" I yelled rushing over and kneeling by his side. I lifted his head and shoulders, saw his face taunt with pain and anger, and realized why, as a lion, his fur had looked as though it had become a brighter shade of gold. His many wounds, from his burns, the rips in his skin and the arrows sticking out of his body, were all leaking gold ichor.

**Percy's POV**

As I said before, I SNAPPED! All I could think about was tearing down this house, this monument for how much of a fool I had been and how oblivious to my feelings Annabeth was. At first I merely tore down the pictures and began to smash the frames they rested in, trying to rid myself of the memories. It was taking to long to satisfy my anger, so I became a giant beast. I was oblivious to everything else after that. All I remember is tearing down the palace and feelings of great pain. After I had finished my self- appointed task, I changed back, but my anger was still not sated. That's when I felt someone lift my head and shoulders up.

I opened my eyes and saw it was Artemis. "Artemis..." I said and with that word, all of my rage was quenched and I felt like myself again. I tried to say more, but with all the emotions and pain, I passed out.

**Artemis' POV**

When Percy looked at me and said my name, I saw his face become more relaxed and peaceful. I realized I was the cause and it both elated and confused me. Before I could dwell on the matter, Poseidon popped in and saw his son on the ground, beaten and wounded.

"WHO DID THIS?" He yelled, shaking Mount Olympus with his voice. Every single person there turned to me and began to yell about how I'd blown my horn and how it was my fault. This made me angry to no end!

"I did not blow the horn, nor did I would him as extensively as each one of you! I even yelled at you to stop and jumped in front of my own brother's arrow as to get him to halt hurting him!" I screamed at them, filled with rage over Percy's pain and giving into my emotions.

I pointed menacingly at Annabeth and said, "There is your real culprit. The daughter of Athena blew the horn while I tried to stop her, since I sensed something was off about the lion." This confused Poseidon, so I explained every thing that happened and that the creature's eyes were what made me think it was Percy. Poseidon nodded and even though he was confused, as we all were, as to why his son had done what he had done, he turned his anger to Annabeth.

"Why did you blow the horn when Artemis tried to stop you?" he screamed, his anger coming back with a vengeance.

Annabeth backed up several steps and said in a very nervous voice, "I was worried about Percy. I thought he was a monster that was attacking him." This made me even more mad than before.

"DO NOT LIE! YOU WERE ANGRY SOMETHING WAS DESTROYING ONE OF YOUR DESIGNS AND NOTHING MORE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I REGRET!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, surpassing even Poseidon in my rage. Everyone looked at me, shocked, as Annabeth ran away. Ever one always expected me to be calm and collected, but I couldn't be when it came to Percy.

I blew off thoughts of why I felt this way and said to Poseidon, "I'm taking him to get some medical attention." I popped away with Percy, leaving the others in a daze.

**_That night..._**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up in a bed I remembered to be the one I slept in while I stayed with Artemis. My wounds were healed and I was feeling much better than before. As I became more alert, I realized that Artemis was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at me with worry and holding my hand. When she saw she was awake, she relaxed and was about to let go of my hand when I held hers even tighter than she was holding mine. She seemed surprised, yet pleased and let it continue.

"What happened? Why did you destroy your palace?" she asked me quietly. I quickly explained what Annabeth had done and what it had made me feel. I saw her grow angry as I explained what I had done.

When I finished she seethed, "She also was the cause of you getting hurt while in your lion form! She wasn't even worried about you, it was about her building!" She quickly explained what had happened to injure me and what Annabeth's role in it was. She was madder than I had ever seen her before and I put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you. I have already forgiven Annabeth for what she did, but I will not forget what you have done for me. You tried to stop her from calling for back up, you tried to get them to stop and jump in front of your own brother just as he was about to let lose an arrow at me to get him to stop, and you cared for me until I awoke. Thank you from the bottom of my heart." She seemed both pleased and relaxed by my words and by my had on her shoulder so she allowed it to continue.

Unbeknown to either of us, we were moving closer and closer together while we talked. When our faces were scant inches apart, we both just stared at each other. Suddenly, Artemis leaned in and met my lips with her own in a kiss.

I returned it, and I realized just how in love with the goddess in front of me I was. How the second I laid eyes on her, I felt my love for her and how it only grew as time moved on.

We both would have stayed that way forever, expect we heard someone gasp.

**A/N: Firstly to DXInsider- "Ahem... where did I put that... it was right, Aha! There it is. Any way, My response to you is as follows... DAMN RIGHT!" Any who, I decided to be evil once again and leave it a cliffy. I like the fact that I know who it is and you don't. i'm just weird that way I guess. Once again, I'll try to update soon, but no promises. This is a blessing that you get just this. I'd like to thank my friend in Canada for being the first one to tell me she like this and I'd like to thank SeaweedBrainLuva3 for saying I could do this. I'd also like to thank Olympian hero for some direction and ideas, and I'd like to thank anyone who reads this. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Lord Perseus: The god of Heroes**

**A/N: Please don't hurt me! I've been way to busy to update during the week, and have just now gotten around to it! School sucks. I would like to dedicate this chapter to "PJOseph" who was the 50th reviewer and said I was "on par with Lord Perseus and the forbidden love"! Thanks man, needed that. Any who, PLEASE REVIEW and on with the chappie (where a cliffy may or may not be answered and a new one created, just saying that it could become my thing)  
><strong>

**Chapter 4:**

**Percy's POV**

Startled, we quickly broke apart and Artemis turned to face whoever it was that surprised us. I couldn't see the intruder of Artemis' palace, since Artemis herself was blocking my view, but I could tell they were very angry at me.

"WHAT IN HADES IS GOING ON HERE?" they yelled so loudly, in a decidedly male voice, that if I weren't a god, my ears would bleed. As it was it shook the very foundation of Mount Olympus. Artemis quickly rushed to them and tried to calm them down. She spoke to them in a low voice, but it was like I could taste his anger in the air, and I thought I know who it was. It had to be Zeus. No one would be that angry at Artemis for kissing a guy than Zeus would.

That's when the unknown person jumped around The goddess I loved and ran at me, stopped by my bed, and grabbed me around my throat. It wasn't Zeus at all, it was Apollo! He was playing the part of the protective brother once again, as he had with Orion!

I, haven been in much more dangerous situations before, calmly drew Riptide from its scabbard and smashed his forearm with the hilt, shattering bone. He howled, leaping away from me, and clutched his injured appendage. Being the god of medicine, he was healed instantly and his scowl changed into a look of amusement, while I tensed and readied my self for a short battle.

"Calm down, _Perseus._ I wanted to see how you would react," said the sun god, with a smug smile on his face as he grated over my full name, trying to annoy me. "I see now that you are worthy to date my sister."

"You mean just like that? You jump at me and I break your arm so I can date your sister?" I spewed out incredulously. He just shook his head and laughed.

"You did save her from holding up the sky, you saved Olympus, she likes you... shall I go on?" he asked, counting off each item on his hand.

"No, I understand. Thank you for not making me have to hurt you further to have that honor. I-" I suddenly broke off, hearing voices in my head and smelling something really good.

_'Please be better than Mr. D.' 'Please help me with my sword skills.' 'Please tell us where Percy is.' 'Please show yourself and uncover your table and cabin.' 'Please help with- _I think you get the idea. Each voice was different and each one was accompanied by a different smell along with the image of someone at camp that I matched to each voice. I clutched my head, trying to block them out, when I noticed that Apollo and Artemis didn't seem to be having the same problem.

_'Great, I going crazy,' _I thought to myself as they noticed what I was doing. Artemis came over and and pulled my hands away from my head, looking concerned.

"What's wrong Percy?" she asked in a soothing voice. I braced myself for her to jump away from me after I told her what was up.

"Well I'm hearing these voices in my head, who appear to be campers at Camp Half-Blood, asking me for things and I'm smelling something really good with each request," I answered sheepishly, hoping she wouldn't over react.

"Percy, that's the campers burning offerings to you. They want to know who their new camp counselor is and if he's going to help them. You should probably show them who you are," she replied, making me feel better and reassuring me that I wasn't crazy, but it did bring up a whole other question.

"Why don't they know that I'm the new god? Shouldn't Zeus have at least told Chiron?" I questioned, standing up so I could be next to her. She wrapped her arms around me and I returned the favor, each of us uncaring that Apollo was staring with amusement at the situation.

"Zeus thought it best to not let the camp know until you had your training and could control your powers. Dionysus was removed from his position and You do have a cabin and table, but they don't know it's you. The cabin is covered by a large sheet and your table is blank. Only you can remove the covering and if you place your hand on the table, it will be covered with your symbols. The campers know this and I think you should go down and tell them who you are," she advised me, staring into my eyes as she said each word.

I leaned down and sighed into her hair, breathing in her scent as I did so. She smelled like the wilderness, vanilla, and to me, like home. Her smell centered me and I whispered to her, "Alright, I'll go. Please wait up for me."

So saying, I kissed her on the cheek, stepped away, waved good-bye, and popped to camp.

**No one's POV**

The campers and the hunters were at the tables, having dinner and debating about the new god when a man approached the fire. He was wearing navy blue armor with sea green trim and a sword at his bet with a gold scabbard. He slowly walked from the shadows and just reached the fire when they saw his face.

"It's Percy!" went out the cry, bringing with it murmurs and whispers of why he was here and why did he look like that.

"What happened to you Prissy?" yelled Clarisse, unknowingly insulting a god. This caused the hunters to stare at him expectantly, seeing how he would obliterate this infuriating child of Ares. Percy did nothing except look at each person there in turn, his face not betraying anything.

When everyone had stopped talking and merely waited for Percy to answer their questions, he said in a commanding voice, "Come," and began to walk towards the cabin's.

"Why should we?" Clarisse challenged, but was quickly silenced when Percy set his hand on the blank table. It suddenly became the same colors as his armor and had Riptide, Blackjack, and all his adventures carved on it.

"Come," he said again and this time all the campers and hunters got up to follow without a word. He led them to the cabin with the cover and then turned to face them all. He looked them over and, without a word, pulled the fabric off of the cabin. It looked just like his palace used to except it was a little smaller.

"I am Lord Perseus," he announced, sending chills up their spines. "I am the god of tidal waves, swordsmanship, quests and heroes. I am the Tidal Lord and King of Heroes, but," he continued with a smile, "I expect you to call me Percy."

At the end of his speech, and after they had all gotten over their shock, everyone began to cheer, "Percy! Percy! Percy! Percy!"

**Artemis' POV**

I smiled, feeling his lips on my cheek. When he left, I raised my hand up to feel the still tingly spot on my face. I missed him already and the confusing feelings were back. It was time to make Aphrodite pay for making me feel this.

**A/N: In response to ESMT, "I THANK YOU, INDIVIDUAL!" I thought it was a nice touch, and was waiting for someone to notice and say something. YOU WERE THE FIRST ONE. YOU SHALL RECEIVE BAKED GOODS. MERRY CHRISTMAS. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, and I'd like to apologize about taking so long. School is a dastard, with it's dastardly deeds and what not. This may be a short chapter, but it's still a chapter. Once again, PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Lord Perseus: The god of Heroes**

**A/N: Hello and welcome one and all to "Chapter 5". Now before I begin to entertain you with what will surely be a "heartwarming" and "non- cliffhanger chapter", I must- HAHAHAHAHA! I couldn't get through that with a straight face! On a much more serious note, however, you have to read Olympian Hero's "Percy Jackson and the Final Adventure." That guy has been a big help and his story is awesomeness that he has somehow transferred to paper. Once again, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! IT IS AT 75! THAT IS MORE THAN ONE MAN CAN HOPE FOR (but that doesn't mean to stop reviewing)! Now on with the chappie! **

**Chapter 5:**

**Artemis' POV**

I walked quickly out of Percy's bedroom and outside, ignoring my annoying brother who was giggling with a smirk on his face about what he had seen. I would deal with him later, but first I had to take care of a certain goddess of love. I stormed to Aphrodite's palace along the golden roads of Olympus. When I reached the dwelling in question, I stopped and stared at the building. It looked the same as always, the same annoying hearts and statues of her son Eros lining the pink granite path leading up to the same annoying palace, the same color as the path, covered with intricate carvings of people in general stages of being in love. The thing that caught my eye though, was the painting of Percy in his godly form with his armor on and standing on the edge of the ocean, hanging above the bright red doors with the heart shaped handles, and Aphrodite staring at it. I walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

She jumped into the air in theatrical surprise, then turned around and asked, "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy swooning?" I was taken aback by her fierce proclamation, then instantly became livid. '_How dare she swoon over my Percy! Wait… isn't she supposed to be making me fall in love with him?' _I questioned myself. I suddenly pulled out my hunting knife and put it to her throat.

"Why are you pretending like you are not making me have feelings that I have not had in over two millennium, and even then they were not as strong as they are now?" I asked her in a steely voice, and to my surprise, she stared at me with questioning look.

"What are you talking about? I'm swooning because… just look at him!" she exclaimed, and so saying, gestured at his portrait and began to stare again. I couldn't resist looking and saw what I already knew to be true. When Percy had become a god, his body jumped to what he would have looked like at the age of twenty three, and he was ripped! His sparkling sea green eyes, were full of compassion and laughter, even though his corded muscles looked as though he could rip apart and monster from the deepest depths of Tartarus in the blink of an eye.

I shook my head, breaking the trance the painting had on me, and turned back to my sister **(A/N: I figure that she is sort of like a sister to Artemis. I know she's not her actual sister) **who had stopped looking at Percy and looked at me confused. "What was that part about you having feelings for a man and why do you have a knife at my…" Her gaze switched from Percy then back to me then back and so forth four times until her face broke into a large grin.

"Ohhhhhhhhh! You love him don't you?" she squealed and I dropped my blade in confusion. Didn't she know? Wasn't she making me feel this way?

**Percy's POV**

I spent a week at camp, staying in the Big House and teaching the campers about swordsmanship. The only note worthy event was when Annabeth came back to camp. I was teaching some extra lessons about fighting to some of my slower students, but I knew the second she walked in the boundary, since Camp Half-Blood was my domain, and prepared to put on my "confident and happy" face and went out from the arena. I called out to every girl camper was outside their cabins, trying to catch a glimpse of me. I had noticed them following me around and staring at my body every chance they got. I called out to them that Annabeth was back and they ran into their respective cabins and got their brothers and sisters. Every camper was outside to greet Annabeth when she arrived at the tables, but she ignored every one of them and marched right up to me.

"Hey, wise girl! Where have you been?" I said to her, trying to lighten the look on her face that exclaimed to the entire world that I was in trouble. She walked right up, stopped, stared, and then she raised her hand, brought it back, and slapped me with it!

"How dare you destroy the palace I worked so hard on designing! Do you know how hard it was to find all those pictures?" she seethed, surprising every one of the campers there. They didn't know about what I had done, and at this moment, I didn't really care.

"I'm sure it was really hard to find all those pictures of Luke! I'm sure it was very hard to hang every single one of them so you could rub it in my face that I was like a brother to you and you loved him!" I yelled, growing so angry that the ocean began to churn and the Earth shook.

She took a few steps away from me, scared of how angry I was, and weakly said, "What are you talking about?" After she said that, I began to laugh. It wasn't a joyous laugh or kind laugh, it was the kind of laugh that sent shivers up your spine when you heard it, because their was no warmth in it. You knew that whoever was laughing wasn't happy; they had just been pushed past their limit and decided to make an official visit to Crazy Ville.

"You have to be the dumbest child Athena has ever had!" I exclaimed, still laughing coldly. "Even _Zeus _figured it out and it took him two seconds!" Annabeth looked as though I had just slapped her in the face like she had done to me. She suddenly pulled out her knife and threw it at me! I unsheathed Riptide faster than the human eye can follow, and knocked the blade out of the air with ease. I was about to go all out on her, when I sensed that Hermes popped to camp.

"What is it Hermes?" I asked sheathing my sword. He looked like he wanted to ask what had happened, but then he saw my expression and thought better of it.

"Lord Zeus requests your presence at a council meeting to discuss your training," he informed me. I merely nodded my consent and signaled that I would join him there shortly. He popped away quickly, leaving me to deal with my current situation.

"I have to go, but before I do, just know that this conversation is over," I stonily told Annabeth. It looked like she wanted to argue, but she remembered what had happened before Hermes got here and kept her mouth shut.

I quickly teleported to the Olympus throne room and sat down in my space between Artemis and Ares. The other gods were already there and I secretly winked at Artemis. It brought a smile to her face and made her blush; I thought she would stop to glare at me, but to my surprise she smiled even wider and grabbed my hand.

I was shocked at first and asked her, "Are you okay?" She nodded, still smiling.

"I talked to Aphrodite and she told me she hadn't messed with either of us. Swore on the river Styx if you can believe it. She told me something, but... I want, no, _need_ to hear it from you. Do... do you love me?" she whispered in my ear.

Every one else was arguing amongst themselves so they were completely oblivious to us as I whispered back, "I have always loved you from the moment I first saw you. I was enamored by your confidence, grace, and courage. You stand up for your self and always do what you think is right. I'm totally and completely in love with you."

She blushed and smiled even wider. "I love you too, Percy. I love your smile, your laugh, how you treat everyone fairly, and I loved you from the moment you saved me from holding up the sky."

Suddenly, everything melted away. I was focused entirely upon this beautiful, amazing, graceful, and kind goddess in front of me. We both leaned in closer and our lips met in a passionate kiss. We each put all our love and happiness at being together in that one act, and boy did we succeed. There was no one there but her, me, and our love. When we finally pulled away, we noticed that the throne room had gone silent.

**A/N: Hiya folks! A special shout out to lightningkid333 "That is what we call a plot device. The name of said plot device is foreshadowing. It is a part of an intricate plot that took me decades of- who am I kidding? It took me like an hour to like up." To lightningkid333's new review, "You read my freaking mind dude!" Now I know what you're thinking 'Percy is OC' well, he's a god now and losing your temper comes with the territory. You're not an official god until you do. You're also thinking 'Artemis is OC', there is a back story to that so be patient!  
><strong>

** I'm writing this in a trailer, miles from any internet access and with a battery that has a good 45 minutes left. Sounds fun right! Hahahahah, WRONG! I barely finished this chapter and I won't be able to post it because I has no in- tra- nets. When I post, this will be irrelevant, but I need to complain. Once again, thank you for the reviews! Lots of them, I have. Lots. I is happy (but keep reviewing, please).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lord Perseus: god of Heroes**

**A/N: To PJOseph, "I edited my fifth chapter! So there! JK, thanks for telling me. I knew about the sister thing, but I wasn't sure about cupid or Eros. You see people? This is a real fan!" **

**To Angela Banaag, "That was a lot of o's, h's, and a's! I hope you didn't break your keyboard! I updated so quickly just for you. Merry Christmas." **

**To ESMT, "I know their relationship moved pretty fast, but I wanted to establish just how much they loved each other before I basically screwed the entire world with what Percy & Co have to do. It shall be epic in its epicness!"**

**To Pumpkinhead2, "You didn't review, but when I saw your pen name I burst out laughing!"**

***Joins CookieHunterofArtemis in poking Annabeth.***

**So anyway peeps, if you added me to your Author alerts (those that did, I love you. Seriously. I picked out a ring) you'll notice a new story written by me, either tonight or tomorrow. This doesn't mean I'll stop writing this one; I just had an idea and had to write it immediately. It's called, "Titans: Reborn." If it picks up any speed, I'll just have to write both of these things at once, because I'll be damned if I don't finish. BTW, OVER 85 REVIEWS? ! (still, it's nice to receive feedback so please review.)**

**Chapter 6:**

**Percy's POV**

Artemis and I looked around the room at each god, trying to gage their emotions. This task, unfortunately, was extremely easy. The look on every single one of their faces was shock, pure, unadulterated, shock. Every single eyebrow was up, every eye open so wide you'd have thought they were going to pop out of their head, and every mouth was agape. Even Apollo was affected as such, though he knew of our relationship, he didn't expect us to make out in the throne room in front of everyone, but Apollo being Apollo he used his godly powers to make his jaw drop all the way to the floor.

"You are the most annoying brother ever, "Artemis said as she rolled her eyes at her idiot sibling while I chuckled quietly.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" yelled Zeus, finally coming to his senses. His face distorted from shock, to disgust, to rage, to confusion, and back again. Finally, he settled on a combination of all three. It made him look like he was choking on a rotten apple and it took all my self control to keep from laughing, but a glance from Artemis was enough to make me realize the seriousness of the situation and I quickly calmed down.

"Father," Artemis said, turning to Zeus, with some hesitation so I squeezed her hand to let her know she wasn't alone. She relaxed visibly and continued. "Father, I am in love with Percy Jackson." When she finished her simple proclamation, the trance over the Olympians caused by seeing us kiss, evaporated. The whole room turned into a cacophony of sound; shouting gods, the Earth shacking, the boom of thunder, the crackle of energy in the room, but soon one noise prevailed above the rest.

"I won't stand for this! My daughter shall never break her oath!" Zeus thundered, holding his master bolt menacingly. For once, my father and Zeus agreed.

"My SON shall never marry a child of _Zeus!" _Poseidon roared, sounding like a million waves crashing on the rocks of some forlorn beach. I jumped out of my throne along with Artemis, still holding hands for support.

"I don't give a DAMN about what you two want and I could care less about how feel! I love Artemis and I'm not going to let some pompous rulers of the world ruin that!" I shouted at them, uncaring of the consequences as long as Artemis and I stayed together. My father stared at me, surprised at the way I'd talked to him. Zeus, on the other hand, exploded with rage.

"If you two don't stop this insane thing you call love, I'll make you!" and so saying, he aimed at the both of us and threw his master bolt.

**A/N: Aren't you glad I didn't end the last chapter here? You would've had to wait for a while to find out the super special awesome thing that happens. I mean it will blow you away! It is so freaking cool! It's amazing! Firstly, though, I do believe I should respond to some more reviews.**

**To Dx, "I liked calling her dumb to since her fatal flaw is that she thinks she can do things better than everyone."**

**To LeArtemis, "Thanks for that, need it. I really like your story, 'Witch and wizard remake.'"**

**To everyone who has ever read my story and reviewed, added it to your favorites, added me to your favorites, added it to your alerts, added me to your alerts, or all of them together, "You make me feel loved and are a couple of the reasons I love writing, thank you and God bless."**

**Now back to the story!**

**Artemis' POV**

As our doom hurtled towards Percy and me, the reason for my sudden declaration of love played itself in my mind

_*Flashback*_

I looked as shocked as I felt when I realized that Aphrodite had absolutely nothing with me falling in love with Percy, so Aphrodite looked at me concerned.

"Are you okay?" she said worried seeing as I had been standing there frozen for five minutes. I nodded stiffly and moved my knife away from her throat.

"How is it even possible that you cause me to love Percy?" I asked, puzzled. She mumbled to herself for a few seconds, debating the issue, and then she looked up at me with a spark in her eyes.

"It's very rare, it's only happened once before in the history. Its love that's so powerful that it happens the very second the two people in love see each other for the first time. In fact, they feel a connection to the person before they even know the other exists. I'm sure Percy felt had feelings for you before he even knew that we gods were real," she squealed excitedly. I was very surprised by this. When Poseidon had revealed he had a son, I felt my heart skip a beat. Every time Percy was discussed by the gods, I always had trouble staying on topic and kept thinking about him. When I say him for the first time, it took every bit of self control I had to not kiss him right there on the spot. I had always dismissed it as Aphrodite's doing, but now that I knew…

I nodded my thanks to Aphrodite and walked away. I stayed at my palace inside my palace for the next week, my feelings for the new god growing every second I thought of him, and I couldn't stop thinking about him. I decided that the next time I saw him; I wouldn't care what my family thought and would tell him how I felt, no matter where we were or the circumstances that caused us to meet.

_*End of Flashback*_

These thoughts crossed my mind in less than a second and I decided that I wasn't afraid of my father's weapon, so long as I had Percy I was happy. Just as the bolt was about to hit us, I felt Percy's strong arm quickly guide me behind him and stand between me and certain destruction. He reached out a hand faster than even godly eyes could follow and plucked the bolt out of the air!

He began to glow, far brighter than even my father, Zeus, could and his eyes began to shine with a golden light!

"No one hurts Artemis, not while I breathe!" he yelled at the council, glowering at each one with his golden gaze, daring them to try anything. Zeus looked pale and horrified, while everyone else just stared at Percy. Apollo didn't even try to make a joke out of the whole situation!

**Percy's POV**

I wasn't sure what had happened, nor did I care at the moment. All I know was that I would protect Artemis until I collapsed on the ground and died, and you can't kill someone who's immortal. After what I had determined to be a long enough amount of time, I nodded and sat back down, the glow from my body and eyes fading, but with Zeus' weapon still in my hands. Artemis slowly sat down next to me, partly out of awe and partly out of shock of what I had done.

Zeus awkwardly gestured at his symbol of power, "Can I have that back?" he asked in a very small voice. I looked at him, then back to the powerful object in my hands.

"No," I said with finality, and then I clenched my hand and broke the lightning bolt in two. That's when a dark and evil looking portal opened out stepped a being that reeked of power and ancient evil. He had a featureless face, but this didn't stop him from seemingly looking into your soul, though he had no eyes. His skin was darker than Kronos' heart and was covered with white dots that shined like stars. just sitting in his presence made me want to take a shower for a week. The gods looked even more shocked now, if that were possible, and Artemis clenched my hand so hard that she almost broke my fingers.

"Finally," said the ancient being, "the time has come for the rise of Chaos! Now that the _One_ has come out of the woodwork and taken his place among the gods, the battle has begun!"

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuuu! Cliffhanger! Wheeeee! I'm sooooo evil. Now most of you are wondering, "What the heck you dastard? You dastardly left us hanging!" Well deal with it! Olympian hero gave me this idea, but asked to be the first to use it, so until he does in his story "Percy Jackson and the Final Adventure," I can't write the next chapter. I'm very sorry, but it can't be helped. If you get board waiting, you can always read and *cough, cough, review, cough* my new story coming out tomorrow, "Titans: Reborn." Please be patient and don't hire people to come and hurt me! As always, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lord Perseus: god of Heroes**

**A/N: HOLY CRAP! OVER ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS? HECK YEAH! This chapter is dedicated to lightningkid333 for his awesome reviews, Olympic hero for allowing it to be posted since it doesn't give too much away, and to I-AM-HADES for being the one hundredth reviewer. This chapter is filler-ish, sorry lightningkid33, but it's really important to the thing as a whole. Once again, HECK YEAH and please review. **

**Previous Chapter's happenings:**

I wasn't sure what had happened, nor did I care at the moment. All I know was that I would protect Artemis until I collapsed on the ground and died, and you can't kill someone who's immortal. After what I had determined to be a long enough amount of time, I nodded and sat back down, the glow from my body and eyes fading, but with Zeus' weapon still in my hands. Artemis slowly sat down next to me, partly out of awe and partly out of shock of what I had done.

Zeus awkwardly gestured at his symbol of power, "Can I have that back?" he asked in a very small voice. I looked at him, then back to the powerful object in my hands.

"No," I said with finality, and then I clenched my hand and broke the lightning bolt in two. That's when a dark and evil looking portal opened out stepped a being that reeked of power and ancient evil. He had a featureless face, but this didn't stop him from seemingly looking into your soul, though he had no eyes. His skin was darker than Kronos' heart and was covered with white dots that shined like stars. just sitting in his presence made me want to take a shower for a week. The gods looked even more shocked now, if that were possible, and Artemis clenched my hand so hard that she almost broke my fingers.

"Finally," said the ancient being, "the time has come for the rise of Chaos! Now that the _One_ has come out of the woodwork and taken his place among the gods, the battle has begun!"

**Chapter 7:**

**Percy's POV**

While the council looked on in shook, I felt something strange growing inside me. I felt compelled to stand up and begin walking towards the strange new creature. As I slowly made my way to it, I began to say something that sounded, strangely, like a prophecy in an ancient voice laced with untold power.

_"The fate of the world once again resides, _

_with the son of Poseidon who is the god of tides._

_He will decide with who to cast his fate,_

_either with Love or the other side hate._

_One shall rise and One shall fall,_

_meaning damnation or salvation for us all._

_The King of Heroes shall make his stand,_

_when Chaos and the moon clash above the land._

_Will the young god heed the call of his heart,_

_or will he tear the fabric of this world apart?" _

I finished as I came as soon as I came face to face with the dark being that was invading Mount Olympus. I got right in his face and if it were possible for something without eyes to glare at you, he was boring a hole in my with his 'gaze.'

"Leave chaotic one, it is not yet time," I told it, my voice still sounding foreign to me. It growled then a dark portal appeared above behind the creature.

He stepped back into the black hole like thing and said in dark, foreboding voice, "It soon will be."

**A/N: Sorry, but this was all I had time to do. Please don't hurt me!**


End file.
